


Vimes and Vetinari having a private meeting.

by oneinspats



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, M/M, Slash, Vimes/Vetinari, terrible background good lord look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/pseuds/oneinspats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you know what I mean (nudge, nudge, wink, wink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vimes and Vetinari having a private meeting.




End file.
